campeonato mundial
by Meygan
Summary: bem a história tem a ver com o campeonato mundial e durante o campeonato mundial vai haver grandes aventuras e desventuras não percam esta história!
1. Default Chapter

**Campeonato Mundial **

Estava 1 dia de rachar e os bladebreakers tinham 1 campeonato mundial pela frente e o hoje era o "jogo" mais importante do campeonato porque era os bladebreakers contra os múmias mas, os múmias eram muito melhores que os bladebreakers e logo os bladebreakers estavam muito pouco confiantes na vitória:

Tyson: hoje temos que vencer os múmias porque senão estamos lixados!

Ray: Calma eu sou bom portanto a gente consegue!

Tyson: olha se tu és bom e eu o que sou?

Cloe: haha haha muito engraçado Ray!

Kaira: não digam mal do meu Ray!

Max: mas a gente vamos treinar ou falar sobre "namoricos e outras coisas" ?

Tyson: tens razão Max vamos treinar e acabar com eles!

Passado 1 tarde inteira chegava a hora do "jogo" e os Bladebreakers

estavam nervosos e começaram eles a:

Tyson: 3...2...1...Let it rip!

Ray: deixa-te disso Tyson!

Múmia 1- nós vamos ganhar esta merda toda vão ver!

Múmia 2- cala-te não digas disparates!

O "jogo" foi decorrendo até que depois quem acaba por vencer é………. isso agora só no próximo capitulo é que desvendo!


	2. Visita ao méxico

**Visita ao México**

**No Capitulo Anterior:**

Os bladebreakers tiveram o "jogo" mais importante do campeonato mundial o "jogo" contra as múmias até que ganhou……………….

Bem até que ganharam os bladebreakers e o próximo jogo é no México eles chegaram ao México e entretanto:

Tyson: Lindo jogo mas, a gente tem que treinar muito mais!

Ray: Tens razão Tyson a gente tem que treinar mais 5 horas do que aquelas que treinamos porque senão não vamos longe!

Max: Tenham Calma rapazes tudo se resolve!

Kai: Vejam quem vem ai a Cloe, a kaira , a Ayleen e a Meygan.

Cloe, kaira, Alyeen e Meygan : oi rapazes tudo nice?

Kenny: oi Tudo mas não era suposto estarem a treinar?

Meygan: Não! Resolvemos namorar um bocadinho antes de treinar ou não podemos?

Tyson: Não é hora de namorar mas sim de treinar!

Kai:Concordo contigo Tyson bora treinar?

Tyson: Ya bora que amanhã temos um jogo importantíssimo !

Passado uma tarde, acontece o seguinte:

Cloe: Kkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Que merda é esta tudo desarrumado?

Kai: não refiles comigo eu mal tenho tempo para arrumar o quarto arruma-o tu!

Cloe: grande lata Kai o quarto é teu!

Bom e agora para saberem o que aconteceu na Visita ao México não percam o Próximo capitulo! que é: os **arrufos entre namorados durante a vista ao México **e já agora qual dos capítulos gostaram ?

De certeza que foi deste não é?


	3. arufos de namorados durante a visita ao ...

**Arrufos de Namorados durante a visita ao México**

**No Capitulo Anterior: **Os bladebreakers chegaram ao México para + 1 jogo do campeonato mundial e ele começam a discutir as novas tácticas para vencerem o campeonato mundial e o capítulo acaba com o Kai e a Cloe a discutirem.

E a discussão continua:

Kai: Cloe, tu é que tratas de tudo e ainda refilas comigo por não fazer nada?

Cloe: seu nojento não digas isso porque se há coisa que eu não sou e empregada!

Tyson: Meninos calem-se lá vá porque faltam um dia para o campeonato e temos que treinar!

Cloe: Ele é que começou a discussão diz a esse nojento que enquanto não me pedir desculpas não lhe dirijo a palavra!

Ray: Vá lá Kai pede-lhe desculpas senão ela não se cala!

Kai: nem pensar ela que me peça foi ela que começou a discussão!

Max: Calem-se merda vamos treinar agora e acabou-se a história!

Passado a noite no dia seguinte:

Kai: Hump!

Ayleen: Vá lá Kai fala com a Cloe!

Meygan: Ya fala com ela!

Kaira: Concordo fala com ela!

Passado a manhã e a hora de almoço eis que chega a hora do "jogo" e antes do jogo:

Tyson: bem Ray e Kai nós vamos ter de nos concentrar no jogo porque os lobisomens são campeões americanos!

Kenny: Pois concentrem-se neste "jogo" porque, é muito importante.

Depois do discurso antes do jogo começa o jogo!

Tyson: 3...2...1...Let it rip!

Lobisomem 1- A gente consegue ganhar a estes paneleiros porque, eles são coxos e não prestam!

O jogo foi decorrendo e quem acabou por ganhar foi…………………. Se quiserem descobrir. Leiam o próximo capitulo que é**: Lixados com a derrota**

E já agora que acharam deste capitulo melhor ou pior que os primeiros?


	4. lixados com a derrota

**Lixados com a Derrota**

**No Capitulo Anterior**: A Cloe e o Kai Continuam zangados apesar de todos tentarem convencer o Kai a falar com a Cloe e começa e decorre o jogo entre bladebreakers e lobisomens e quem acaba por vencer é………………

E quem acaba por vencer são os lobisomens.

Depois do jogo…………….

Tyson: Kai não dês-te o teu melhor!

Kai: Não tenho de te dar explicações Tyson!

Max: mas tu podias ter feito melhor Kai!

Ray: Podem parar de discutir?

Kenny: pois concordo com o Ray!

Entretanto chega a Cloe e diz:

Olha Kai preciso de falar contigo acho que exagerei um bocado!

Kai: Ora ainda bem que o reconheces mas, estamos a discutir as nossas tácticas para melhorar o nosso ataque fala-mos ao final do dia tá?

Cloe: ok! Xau Meninos!

Ray, Tyson; Kai, Max e Kenny: Xau! Cloe!

Passou-se o dia e…………

Cloe: então Kai falamos quando?

Kai: daqui a uma hora!

Cloe: Ou é agora ou então não falo mais!

Kai: Ok! Bora falar agora!

E finalmente a Cloe e o Kai acabam por fazer as pazes e os bladebreakers acabam por fazer novas tácticas para melhorar o seu ataque

Bem se quiserem saber qual irá ser o próximo jogo não percam o próxima capítulo! Que é: **Depois da derrota vem a esperança**

E já agora que acharam deste capitulo? Mandam-me sugestões para no caso de não gostarem dos meus capítulos para eu ver o que posso alterar!

Então até ao próximo capitulo!


	5. depois da derrota vem e esperança

**Depois Da Derrota vem A Esperança**

**No Capitulo Anterior:** discutem-se novas tácticas para melhorar o ataque **e **finalmente a Cloe e o Kai fizeram as pazes!

Entretanto de manhã……………….

Tyson: ai ai que sono deixa-me dormir Ayleen!

Ayleen: mas, Tyson já são 7:00 horas levanta-te já!

Tyson: pronto ok e o resto do pessoal onde tá?

Ayleen: A treinar! Que era o que tu devias estar a fazer!

Bem depois de o Tyson finalmente ter acordado ele e a Ayleen vão ter com os outros

Cloe: então isto é que são horas sinceramente nunca pensei que fossem assim!

Ayleen: desculpem mas, o preguiçoso do Tyson quis dormir até agora e estava a ver que não o conseguia arrancar da cama!

Kaira: ya ya não faz mal porque a gente ainda estávamos na parte do aquecimento!

Max: Pois eles estavam na parte do aquecimento!

Depois de + 1 dia longo de treino é hora de fazer o balanço do campeonato!

Tyson: bem A gente perdeu contra os lobisomens mas temos que ter esperança porque nada está perdido nós só perdemos 1 jogo!

Kai: ya ele tem razão não podes desistir logo só porque perde-mos 1 jogo!

Ray: pois é isso mesmo temos de acreditar que vamos ganhar o campeonato!

E foram fazendo o balanço até que de repente toca alguém á porta…………….

Agora se quiserem saber quem tocou á porta não percam o próximo episodia que é: **Mistério**

E para finalizar o capítulo gostaram deste capítulo ou foi o único que não teve muito interesse?

Bem temos encontro marcado para o próximo capítulo!


	6. Mistério

**Mistério**

**No Capítulo Anterior:** Tyson e Ayleen Chegam atrasados ao treino e ao final do dia começaram a fazer o balanço do campeonato até que alguém bate á porta………….

E quem bate á porta é nem mais nem menos que a Natalie!

Ela chega e diz:

Então seus fracos ainda não desistiram de lutar no campeonato mundial?

Tyson: Não! Nem nunca vamos desistir e tu que fazes por aqui em nossa casa?

Natalie: Só vim dizer que eu estou muito mais forte em estratégias e por isso vai ser muito difícil venceram-me!

Depois de Natalie finalmente ter-se ido embora…………….

Cloe: Mas tu ainda ligas ao que aquele monte de merda diz?

Ray: Concordo com a Cloe Tyson!

Kaira: Olha não é por nada mas acho que ontem ouvi 1 barulhos esquisitos na rua cá para mim andam-nos a perseguir!

Kai: E pronto lá estás tu com as tuas Histórias sem sentido Kaira!

Kaira: Juro Kai a sério!

Max: Bom se ela o diz a gente hoje á noite fica á escuta para ver se acontece alguma coisa!

Kenny: Ok!

Ayleen: Está bem!

E chegou a hora de dormir e…………………………

BBBBBBBBBBhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Vocês são uns idiotas e vão perder o campeonato hihi hihi!

Bem se queres saber durante estes capítulos quem é que anda a assustar os bladebreakers não percas o próximo capítulo que é**: Noites sem dormir**

Bom gostaram deste capítulo ou nem por isso?

Se gostaram então temos encontro marcado para o próximo capítulo!


	7. noites sem dormir

**Noites sem dormir**

**No capítulo Anterior:** Natalie vai a casa dos bladebreakers tenta enervar Tyson mas não consegue.

Kaira ouve durante a noite ruídos estranhos……….

E depois de 1 noite sem descanso para os bladebreakers ………..

Cloe: Ai que sono que quererá o Ray a esta hora da manhã Meygan?

Meygan: Não sei se calhar deve ser por causa da casa ele é todo lamechas com as lidas domésticas!

Cloe: Pois deve ser isso e o resto do pessoal?

Meygan: A Ayleen foi treinar com a Kaira e a Natalie e o Tyson o Max e o Kai também estão a treinar o Kenny e o Ray são os únicos que estão aqui em casa!

Depois de 1 manhã passada com muita tranquilidade começa a confusão…….

Meygan: Kenny! tu estás aqui ainda a fazer o quê não era suposto estares a controlar os treinos deles?

Kenny: sim mas hoje decidi tirar o dia para descansar!

Meygan: Que lata que tu tens!

Depois de a discussão ter continuado até á hora do jantar depois do jantar quando estavam todos a descontrair acontece o seguinte:

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mas vocês ainda não desistiram de estar do campeonato Mundial?

Tyson: Eu ainda vou descobrir quem é que anda a infernizar as nossas noites de sono!

Kai: Concordo contigo a pessoa que faz isto deve ser estúpida!

Cloe: Ray acabas-te por não dizer que querias dizer a mim e a Meygan!

Kaira: Que queres dizer a elas que eu não posso saber?

Ray: Nada é 1 assunto pessoal!

E Kaira acaba também por discutir com Ray

Se quiserem saber quem é que anda a "tirar horas de sono" aos bladebreakers leiam o próximo capítulo que é: **A hora da verdade**

Que acharam deste capítulo?

Se quiserem mandem comentários para eu saber se gostam ou não dos meus capítulos e que posso alterar!


	8. hora da verdade

**Hora da verdade**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Max tira "folga" e acaba por discutir com Ayleene Kaira com Ray e Meygan com Kenny e quando todos estavam a descontrair acontece a mesma coisa de todas as noites "1 fantasma" tenta infernizar as noites dos bladebreakers.

De manhã:

Tyson: Já chega a gente esta noite vai descobrir quem nos anda a tirar as nossas noites de sono!

Max: Concordo, hoje vou ficar de vigia até ás 3:00 depois o resto do pessoal faz a mesma coisa que eu assim quando o "fantasma" aparecer gente caço-o!

Kenny: Exactamente hoje ele não tem hipótese!

De repente aparece a Cloe, Kaira, Meygan, Ayleen e Natalie….

Cloe, Kaira, Meygan, Ayleen e Natalie: Oi! rapazes que se passa aqui?

Ray: Oi! A gente estamos a planear fazer turnos de vigia logo á noite!

Cloe: Porquê?

Kai: Porque, 1 fantasma anda a tirar-nos horas de sono percebes-te agora cloe?

Cloe: Sim, percebi muito bem!

Bem e passado a combinação dos turnos de vigia...

TysonÈ agora Max ficas até ás 3:00 de vigia se por acaso ao fantasma aparecer avisa-nos!

Max: está bem! Vaiam dormir que bem precisam vá!Adeus!

Todos: Adeus! Max!

Bem e passado 2 horas………

Buuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh São uns tarados de 1ª categoria!

Todos: Max !

Max: Que foi?

Todos: Não era suposto estares atento e não dormir?

Max: Desculpem, mas o sono falou + alto!

Todos: A partir de hoje não ficas + de vigia!

E ainda não foi desta que os bladebreakers descobriram quem lhes anda a tirar as suas horas de sono!

Bem espero que gostem deste capítulo!

Se gostaram então não percam o próximo que é: **afinal quem anda a infernizar a vida dos bladebreakers**

Bem até ao próximo capítulo!


	9. afinal quem anda a infernizar a vida dos...

**Afinal Quem Anda a Infernizar a Vida dos bladebreakers**

Bem passado a noite toda a discutir por Max não ter feito a vigilância que devia…………….

Max: Onde tão todos Ayleen?

Ayleen: estão a dormir e vão acordar já!

Max: ok! É que queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu esta noite!

Ayleen: Acho melhor eles estão furioso contigo Max!

Max: Pois vou falar com eles a ver se eles me perdoam!

Ayleen: Pois também acho!

Passado 3o mns.

Tyson: Bom dia Ayleen!

Ayleen: Bom dia Tyson!

Max: Tyson queria pedir desculpas a todos!

Tyson: Agora que já está o mal feito?

Max: Pois mas é mas eu errei ontem porque a culpa de nós não saber-mos quem era o fantasma foi minha!

E depois da longa conversa de Tyson e Kai!

Cloe; Meygan, Kaira e Natalie: oi rapazes então como estão?

Kai. Max. Kenny, Tyson e Ray: estamos muito bem!

Cloe: Ahh Ainda bem porque nós estamos a treinar muito para ganhar-mos o campeonato mundial!

Ray: Mas não vão ganhar de certeza!

Natalie: Quem te disse isso?

Ray: Ninguém mas não preciso de perguntar a ninguém basta ver pelo vosso desempenho nos combates!

Kaira: Pois é vocês estão piores que o ano passado!

Cloe: Nem mais elas têm razão!

E depois de 1 resto da noite a discutirem qual das equipas era melhor……….

Não percam o próximo capítulo que é: **New angels vs** **bladebreakers**


	10. new angles vezes bladbreakers

New Angels x bladebreakers

**No capitulo Anterior: **Os bladebreakers discutem com as new angels porque uns acham que as new angels é que são melhores e outros acham que os bladebreakers é que são melhores e acaba por haver 1 luta entre eles:

Eis que chega o dia do combate e:

Tyson: Vamos arrasar com elas combinado?

Ray: combinado temos tudo para vencer este combate só se formos burros é que vamos perder 1 combate desse tão fácil!

Max: Calma ai elas este ano tão mais fortes rapazes!

Até que chega quase a hora do combate…….

Cloe: Vão morrer hoje preparem-se!

Tyson: Isso criam vocês!

Kenny: Calma Rapazes temos tudo controlado!

Ayleen: Vamos ganhar nem que seja por pouco!

E o diálogo foi decorrendo até que começou…….

Apresentador: Hoje temos o combate mais importante do campeonato new angels vezes bladebreakers e o combate vai começar pelo Tyson e Cloe!

Cloe: Prepara-te Tyson vou acabar contigo hoje!

Tyson: Não me parece cloe!

Tyson e Cloe: 3...2...1...Let it rip!

E o combate começou e até que ganhou………..

Isso só desvendo no próximo capítulo que vai ser: **Mulheres ao poder**

Mandem-me reviews para saber a vossa opinião acerca deste capítulo!


	11. mulheres ao poder

**Mulheres ao poder**

**No capítulo anterior**: as new angles e os bladebreakers combatem e quem acaba por ganhar é…………….

E quem acaba por ganhar são as new angles no final do jogo:

Tyson: Injustiça, devia-mos ter ganho!

Cloe: A sério, não me parece o teu dragon estava em pouca forma!

Ray: Grande lata Cloe; não é que merecíamos ganhar porque tínhamos mais hipóteses

Max: Clama rapazes, nada está perdido temos 1 jogo pela frente!

Kaira: Pois, mas duvido que recuperem num instante os jogos que perderam!

Ayleen: Meninas, que tal a gente festejar a vitória hoje á noite numa discoteca muito boa que á aqui ao pé da nossa casa?

Cloe: Boa ideia!

Tyson. Isso é para nos picar certo?

Ray: concordo!

Kaira: Já não temos direito em festejar a nossa vitória de hoje?

Kai: ter têm mas a gente sente-se humilhados pela derrota não achas?

Kaira: Azar, não me interessa nada o que vocês pensam ou deixam de pensar!

Tyson: Vocês são umas provocadoras!

E a discussão continuou até que de repente toca alguém á porta…………

Bem o capítulo chegou ao fim se quiseres saber quem toucou á porta não percas o próximo capítulo que é: chegou a natalie está tudo estragado


	12. chegada da vanessa

**Chegada De Vanessa**

**No capítulo anterior**: as new angels acabam por vencer e acabam os bladebreakers e as new angels por discutir até que alguém toca á porta……..

O Tyson vai abrir a porta e……

Tyson: Vanessa, por aqui?

Vanessa: Sim, como já não vos via á algum tempo resolvi vir fazer-vos 1 visita e começar a treinar para o próximo combate!

Cloe: Ainda bem que chegas-te, assim temos mais 1 rapariga para os combates!

Vanessa: Ai sim, tão quando posso começar a treinar cloe?

Cloe: Quando quiseres por mim pode ser já hoje mas, é melhor não combateres amanhã porque, tens que treinar pelo menos 1 mês ou 1 semana para estares em forma percebes?

Vanessa: Sim, Percebo perfeitamente!

Kaira: Então, Sê bem-vinda ás new angels!

Vanessa: Obrigado, pela vossa recepção!

Ayleen: Ès bem-vinda ao nosso grupo porque, a gente bem precisa de ter mais raparigas para os combates!

Ray: Mas, que vem a ser isto para estarem todas na sala reunidas?

Natalie: Estamos, a receber 1 nova new angel a Vanessa!

Max: Podem receber todas as que quiserem, mas nunca vão ser tão fortes quanto nós!

Cloe: Duvidas, que não?

Max: Duvido!

e depois de a Vanessa chegar não percam o próximo capítulo que é: New angels mais fortes que os bladebreakers


	13. discussão entre Ayleen e Vanessa

**Discussão entre Ayleen e Vanessa**

No capitulo anterior: Vanessa chega á equipa new angels e as new angels acabam por recebe-la muito bem.

Até que de manhã…….

Tyson: Vocês, viram bem aquele borracho?

Kai: Eu cá vi, mas tenho namorada por isso não me posso atirar a ela!

Kenny: Pois, não convém nada atiras-te á Vanessa!

E nisto chega, a new angels………

New Angels: Oi, rapazes como vai isso?

Bladebreakers: Vai, tudo bem mas não era suposto estarem a treinar?

New Angels: Sim, mas estamos em hora de descanso!

E entretanto Ayleen e Vanessa acabam por discutir……

Ayleen: O Max, é meu não te ponhas com coisas!

Vanessa: Não, é nada teu é meu ele gosta é de mim!

Tyson: Basta., eu não gosto de nenhuma das duas!

Ayleen e Vanessa: O quê, estás a brincar conosco?

E o capítulo chegou ao fim se gostaram mandem reviews e não deixem de ler o próximo capítulo que é: E agora será que Ayleen e Vanessa se vão entender por causa do Tyson?


	14. e agora será que a ayleen e a vanessa se...

**E Agora Será Que a Ayleen e a Vanessa Se Vão Entender Por causa Do Tyson?**

**No capítulo anterior**: Com a chegada da Vanessa ás new angels os rapazes ficam todos babados com a sua presença e nisto chegam as new angels e mais tarde Ayleen e Vanessa acabam por disputar o Tyson.

Vanessa: Tyson, afinal gostas de quem de mim ou da Ayleen? – Vanessa fez esta pergunta com voz irritada.

Tyson: Gosto, das duas, vocês as duas são uns pães de comer e chorar por mais!

Ayleen: Tson, tu és 1 porco tens de ter 1 que prefiras mais!

Vanessa: Ayleen, tu és parva ,claro que ele gosta de mim!

Ayleen: Não, gosta nada ele gosta é de mim quanto apostas?

Vanessa: Nada, porque ele gosta de mim de certeza absoluta!

Ayleen,A gente vai ver de quem ele gosta!

Ayleen e Vanessa: Tyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssssooooooonnnnnnnnnnn

Tyson: Digam meninas, que querem de mim?

Ayleen e Vanessa: Queremos que digas, 1 prova para as duas fazermos para vermos de quem tu gostas mais!

Tyson: Faça-me o pequeno-almoço amanhã e a que mais se esmerar a fazer o pequeno-almoço namoro com ela!

Ayleen e Vanessa: Está bem, a gente faz isso por ti!

Cloe: Isto é, 1 estupidez vocês as 2 a disputar o Tyson!

Ayleen e Vanessa: Nem mais, não queremos o Tyson!

Meygan: Eu , Concordo com a Cloe!

Kaira: Eu , também concordo com a Cloe!

Ray: Mas, isto é 1 autêntica palhaçada!

E o capítulo chegou ao fim se gostaram mandem-me reviews e não percam o próximo capítulo que é: **Qual das 2 vai ficar com o Tyson?**


	15. qual das 2 vai ficar com o tyson?

**Qual Das 2 Vai Ficar Com o Tyson?**

Antes de começar a escrever o capítulo queria agradecer á Hikary-Hilary-Chan e á Vampire Pheonix pelas ideias que me têm dado para a fic e por comentarem a minha fic. Obrigado pelas reviews e pelas ideias que me têm dado Hikary-Hilary-Chan e Vampire Pheonix!

**No Capítulo Anterior:** Ayleen e Vanessa disputam o Tyson e Tyson acaba por ter 1 ideia para resolver o problema elas na manhã do dia seguinte tinham que lhe ir levar o pequeno-almoço.

Ayleen: Bom dia, meu querido Tyson!

Tyson: Bom dia, não te estás a esquecer de nada?

Ayleen: Acho que não!

Vanessa: Deixa Tyson, ela não se lembra eu faço-te o pequeno-almoço (Vanessa disso isto de forma mais maléfica que pode haver.)

Ayleen; Nem pensar, eu faço o pequeno-almoço para o meu querido!

Tyson: Basta, eu estou com fome afinal quem faz o pequeno-almoço?

Vanessa: Eu, faço-o com muito gosto meu Bombom

Ayleen: Quem. faz o pequeno-almoço sou eu!

Vanessa: Que queres, para o pequeno-almoço?

Tyson: Qualquer coisa, desde que seja para comer e boa de preferência!

Vanessa. È para, já eu vou tratar de ti agora não me vou demorar a fazer o pequeno-almoço!

Ayleen: Eu também, vou tratar de ti meu querido!

Tyson: Despachem-se, eu estou farto de estar á espera que vocês falem e não me façam o pequeno-almoço!

Passado 1 hora……….

Vanessa: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (maior berro que vocês possam imaginar)

Tyson: Que foi, Vanessa que te aconteceu?

Ayleen: Não há, nada na cozinha para comeres!

Entretanto aparece Ayleen com "1 rico pequeno-almoço" para o Tyson……

Tyson: Obrigado Ayleen, és a minha namorada oficial! (Tyson diz isso enquanto se delicia com o pequeno-almoço que a Ayleen lhe trouxe)

Ayleen: Iupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, sou tua e só tua (Ayleen disse isto com ar de riso)

Vanessa: Mas, não é justo eu nem tive oportunidade para fazer o pequeno-almoço!

Ayleen: Acontece!

Tyson: Eu disse, que aquela que se esmera-se mais a fazer o pequeno-almoço era a minha namorada oficial!

Ayleen. Pois é, Vanessa perdes-te!

Vanessa: Vais-mas, pagar!

Ayleen: Vá bate-me, se quiseres mas depois vais ter a minha vingança!

Bem e o capítulo chegou ao fim então que acharam deste capítulo?

Se gostaram mandem-me reviews e não percam o próximo que é: **A Vingança** **De Vanessa**


	16. A Vingança Da Vanessa Parte 1

**A Vingança De Vanessa (parte 1)**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **na manhã seguinte Ayleen e Vanessa disputam "o lugar de namorada oficial do Tyson" trazendo o pequeno-almoço a Tyson mas apenas a Ayleen conseguiu fazer o pequeno-almoço para Tyson pois Vanessa não encontrava nada na cozinha e Ayleen acaba por "ser a namorada oficial do Tyson"

E nisto Vanessa sai furiosa de casa e………….

**Vanessa:** Mas, quem é que ela pensa que é para ficar com o Tyson? ele nem gosta dela de verdade!(Vanessa disse isto a chorar)

E Cloe , Meygan, Kaira, Kai, Ray; Max e Kenny passam pela Vanessa e…….

**Cloe ,Meygan ,Kaira, Kai, Ray, Max e Kenny:** Que, tens estás a chorar porque razão?

**Vanessa: **Porque, a Ayleen ficou com o Tyson e ele não gosta dela verdadeiramente!

**Cloe, Meygan, Kaira, Kai, Ray, Max e Kenny: **Mas, tu tens queperceber que a Ayleen já gostavadele antes de ti ela já gosta dele há 3 anos!

**Vanessa:** Isso, metam-me mais triste do que aquilo que já estou!

**Cloe, Meygan, Kaira, Kai, Ray, Max e Kenny: **Nós, só estamos a dizer a verdade!

**Vanessa:** Esperem, pela minha vingança eu vou aterroriza-la!

E entretanto Cloe, Meygan, Kaira , Ray, Kai, Max e Kenny chegam a casa e…………

**Todos:** Mas , que pouca vergonha vem a ser esta meninos? (Ayleen e Tyson estavam completamente nus)

**Ayleen e Tyson: **Nós, não sabíamos que vocês chegam a casa agora!

**Cloe: **Não, interessa vocês não podem andar nus pela casa olha se aparece-se alguém importante em nossa casa?

**Ayleen: **Mas, a gente não fez por mal!

**Meygan: **Vocês, nunca fazem nada por mal é impressionante!

**Tyson:** Chega, vocês não têm nada a ver o que fazemos e porque o fazemos!

**Kaira:** Ai, é que te enganas porque se aparece-se o teu avô por aqui eu ia-me rir se ele vos visse nessa figura e depois se ele pergunta-se vocês sabiam de alguma coisa eu dizia sabíamos!

**Ray:** Concordo, com a Kaira vocês não têm respeito por ninguém acho o que fizeram 1 pouca-vergonha!

**Kai:** Vocês, deviam ter vergonha nessa cara e nem se quer defenderem-se!

**Max:** Deviam, ter mais respeito pelas pessoas que gostam de vocês!

**Kenny:** Realmente, deviam ter mais cuidado com aquilo que fazem!

**Ayleen:** Basta, eu não estou para levar raspanetes de pessoas parvas como vocês!

**Todos:** Ayleeeeeeeennnnnn, Como podes dizer 1 coisa dessas de nós? (eles fizeram a pergunta bastante irritados)

**Ayleen:** Não, quero mais saber de vocês estou farta!

**Todos:** Ai sim, então a gente nunca mais te dirige a palavra!

**Ayleen:** Estão, á vontade para fazer isso!

E a discussão entre todos continuou………….

Bem, o capítulo chegou ao fim espero que tenham gostado mandem-me reviews e não percam o próximo que é: **A Vingança Da Vanessa (parte 2)**


	17. a vingança da vanessa parte 2

**A Vingança Da Vanessa Parte 2**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Vanessa acaba por ficar irritada por ter perdido e quer se vingar de Ayleen, Tyson e Ayleen passam das marcas e todos acabam por ficar chateados com a Ayleen.

Continuando a discussão………

**Ayleen:** Isto, não é justo vocês todos estão contra mim!

**Todos:** Tu, pensas que a gente não quer o teu bem mas é mentira!

**Vanessa:** Vou, aproveitar agora que eles estão a discutir para pôr a porção na caneca de leite do Tyson!

**Natalie:** estou, contigo eu acho que deves pôr a porção do amor na caneca do Tyson!

**Vanessa:** Hihi, eles vão ver comigo não brincam mais!

Depois de Vanessa ter posto a porção na caneca de Tyson……………

**Tyson:** Bem, pessoal vamos comer antes que seja tarde porque hoje temos 1 grande dia pela frente! – Tyson disse isto porque hoje era o dia de eles irem visitar o jardim zoológico de Lisboa.

**Todos:** Ao, ataque!

Depois de terem tomado o pequeno-almoço……….

**Tyson:** Ayleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Ayleen: **Diz, meu queridinho!

**Tyson:** Não, me chames queridinho dá-me 1 copo e água e compra-me 1 bolo de chocolate antes de irmos para o zoológico!

**Ayleen:** Mas, eu tenho cara de tua empregada ou quê?

**Tyson:** Não, te esqueças que foi pelo pequeno-almoço divinal que és a minha namorada oficial!

**Ayleen:** Mas, tu és parvo eu fiz o pequeno-almoço porque te adoro mas tu só pensas em comer é?

**Tyson:** Não, eu sou realista!

E nisto a discussão continuou e acontece o seguinte………

**Vanessa:** Oi, tudo bem convosco?

**Todos:** Sim, mas que fazes por aqui?

**Vanessa:** Vim, passear porquê não posso?

**Todos:** Podes, mas o problema é que achamos que é muita coincidência tu estares no mesmo sitio que nós!

E quando todos se vão embora do zoológico Tysone Vanessa cruzam os seus olhares e………

**Vanessa:** Olha, vens para minha casa agora para te mostrar umas coisas?

**Tyson:** Simmmmmmmmmmmmmm

E agora que acontecerá á Ayleen e ao Tyson?

Se quiserem saber não percam o próximo capítulo que é: **Tyson não sabe o que lhe está a acontecer.**


	18. tyson não sabe o que lhe está a aconteçe...

**Tyson Não Sabe o Que Lhe Está a Acontecer**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **As New Angels eos Bladebreakersdecidem ir ao jardim zoológico e encontram por lá a Vanessa e acham estranho ela estar no mesmo sítio que eles e quando todos saíram Vanessa leva Tyson para sua casa.

Já fora do zoológico………….

**Ayleen:** O Tyson, onde anda?

**Cloe:** Deve andar, pelo zoológico não te preocupes!

**Ayleen:** Mas, já são horas de estarmos em casa olha eu vou-me embora ele quando chegar a casa vai ter muito que me explicar!

**Kai:** Olha, eu acho que não precisas de ficar nesse estado o Tyson deve aparecer á hora do jantar pois ele não perde nenhuma refeição!

**Ray:** Claro, Ayleen não fiques nesse estado ele há-de aparecer daqui a nada são quase horas de jantar!

**Max:** Nem, mais ele deve estar ainda no zoológico a fazer alguma coisa de importante e vem daqui a nada!

**Kenny:** Claro, olha vamos esperar mais 1 bocado se ele não aparecer a gente começa a jantar!

**Cloe:** Não, fiques assim ele vem daqui a nada vais ver!

**Kaira:** Pois, agora tens de esperar por ele e acalmar-te!

**Meygan:** Claro, olha agora só tens de esperar por ele e depois falas com ele!

Entretanto em casa de Vanessa…………

**Tyson:** Meu, bombom continua não pares! (eles estavam a fazer sexo)

**Vanessa:** Ok, mas estás a gostar meu amor?

**Tyson:** Claro, nunca fiz sexo é a minha 1ª vez!

**Vanessa:** Ok, esta também é a minha 1ª vez!

**Tyson: .**Bem, acho que tenho que me ir embora eles devem estar preocupados comigo!

**Vanessa:** Jantas, aqui comigo eu faço-te 1 jantar muito bom queres?

**Tyson:** Simmmmmmmmmmmm, quero obviamente!

E os Bladebreakers e as New Angels continuam preocupados com Tyson……….

**Ayleen:** Já chega, vou ligar para o telemóvel dele!

**Cloe:** Tens a certeza, é que eu liguei agora e não me atendeu!

**Ayleen:** Não me interessa, eu já estou a fizer demasiado preocupada com ele

**Kaira:** Mas eu acho que deves ligar, realmente ele já cá devia estar!

**Meygan:** Tenta agora, se ele não atender telefonas para os hospitais e esses serviços todos!

Ayleen tenta ligar para Tyson mas sem sucesso…………

**Ayleen:** Não, me atendeu o telemóvel! (Ayleen disse isto com 1 voz de choro)

**Cloe:** Eu não te disse?

**Ayleen:** Sim, disses-te!

**Kaira:** Mas, ainda há esperança que ele apareça ainda!

**Ayleen:** Olha, eu já não tenho nenhuma sinceramente!

**Cloe:** Calma Ayleen, vais ver que ele aparece ai!

**Kai**: Vamos, todos dormir amanhã bem cedo vamos procurar o Tyson!

**New Angels:** Sim vamos , dormir agora!

E o capítulo chegou ao fim se gostaram deste não percam o próximo que é: **Onde anda o Tyson?**


	19. onde anda o tyson?

**Onde Anda o Tyson?**

**No Capítulo Anterior**: Tyson acabar por ir para casa de Vanessa e os bladebreakers e as New Angels ficam preocupados porque eles não sabem do Tyson e ele também não dá notícias dele.

No dia seguinte……….

**Bladebreakers:** Bom dia, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço e procurar o Tyson em todos os hopitais, emfim tudo que dê para procura-lo!

**New.Angels:** Sim, a gente já estamos quase prontas!

Entretanto em casa de Vanessa…………

**Vanessa:** Oi, dormiste bem meu bombom?

**Tyson:** Dormi, mas que estou a fazer aqui Vanessa? (não se esqueçam que a Vanessa deu 1 porção de amor ao Tyson e por isso ele estava inconsciente)

**Vanessa:** Eu ontem, perguntei se querias vir para minha casa e tu disses-te que sim!

**Tyson:** Mas, eu não me lembro de nada disso Vanessa!

**Vanessa:** Grande lata, tu disseste isso e não te lembras?

**Tyson:** Já disse, que não me lembro de nada!

E passado 1 hora os Bladebreakers e as New Angels vão procurar o Tyson ao hospital…….

**Cloe:** Olhe, desculpe não viu 1 rapaz de preto, calças azuis e casaco vermelho?

**Recepcionista:** Não, veio aqui ninguém com essas características!

**Cloe:** Obrigado!

**Ayleen:** Vis-te, ninguém sabe dele e se lhe aconteceu 1 coisa grave?

**Meygan:** As, más notícias sabem-se depressa descansa!

**Kaira:** È verdade, as más notícias sabem-se depressa!

**Kai:** Olhem lá, e se a gente telefona-se á Vanessa ela ontem estava no zoológico pode ser que ela saiba alguma coisa sobre ele não acham?

**Max:** Pois, é 1 boa ideia

**Kenny:** sim, podemos fazer isso!

**Ray:** Façam isso, mas não sei se a Vanessa sabe dele!

**Ayleen:** Mas, telefona a Cloe , a Kaira, a Meygan, o Kai, o Max, o Kenny ou o Ray!

**Cloe:** Eu, vou ligar para ela e para a Natalie

Entretanto em casa de Vanessa…….

**Vanessa:** O telefone, está a tocar vou ver quem é não saias daqui sim?

**Tyson:** Mas, eu não posso estar aqui mais tempo e nem sei o que estou a fazer aqui!

**Vanessa**: Estou quem fala?

**Cloe:** È a Cloe da equipa das New Angels é para saber se sabes alguma coisa do Tyson é que ele não aparece em casa desde ontem e nem sequer veio connosco para casa quando saímos do zoológico!

**Vanessa: **Não, sei nada dele mas espero que não lhe tenha acontecido nada de grave!

**Cloe:** Eu, também espero que não!

**Vanessa:** Bem, vou ter que desligar o telefone porque os meus pais estão aqui hoje!

**Cloe:** Está bem, eu vou ligar agora para a Natalie!

Cloe liga para a Natalie e……….

**Cloe:** Olá, olha sabes alguma coisa do Tyson?

**Natalie:** Eu não, mas não sabem dele?

**Cloe:** não, desde ontem que ele não aparece em casa!

**Natalie:** Bom, tenta ligar para a Vanessa pode ser que ela saiba alguma coisa dele!

**Cloe:** Eu já liguei, mas ela não sabe dele também!

**Natalie:** Bom. olha eu vou ter com vocês então para vos ajudar a procura-lo pode ser?

**Cloe:** Claro, se tivermos mais ajuda pode ser que o encontremos mais depressa!

E Ayleen desesperava porque não sabia nada de Tyson……….

**Ayleen:** Eu, já me estou a passar ele não diz nada acham que ele está bem?

**Todos:** Nós, achamos que deve estar!

**Ayleen:** Eu, espero bem que sim!

**Todos:** Não, te preocupes ele há-de aparecer amanhã vais ver!

**Ayleen:** Não, sei eu queria que sim!

**Todos:** Tens, de ter mais calma!

**Ayleen:** Mais, calam do que aquela que tenho tido é impossível!

**Todos:** Mas. Mesmo assim devias ter mais calma!

**Ayleen:** Pronto, eu vou tentar tê-la!

E o capítulo chegou ao fim e agora como vai o Tyson conseguir sair de casa de Vanessa?

Se quiserem saber como vai conseguir sair de casa de Vanessa não percam o próximo capítulo que é: **Prisioneiro de Vanessa**


	20. prisioneiro de vanessa

**Prisioneiro De Vanessa**

Antes de começar a escrever o capítulo queria agradecer á Vampire Pheonix pela ajuda que me deu para o desenvolvimento deste capítulo.

Vampire Pheonix muito obrigado pela tua ajuda!

**No Capítulo Anterior: **New Angels e Bladebreakers procuram Tyson mas não conseguem nenhuma pista onde ele possa estar e Vanessa não deixa Tyson sair de sua casa.

No dia seguinte……….

**Cloe:** Bom dia, pessoal vamos agora ter com a Vanessa para ela nos ajudar também a procurar o Tyson?

**Todos:** Sim vamos, quando mais cedo a gente encontrar o Tyson melhor!

**Ayleen:** Mas, e se ela não nos quiser ajudar?

**Kaira:** Porque, não nos havia ela de ajudar?

**Ayleen:** Porque, quem ficou com o Tyson fui eu é só por isso!

**Meygan:** è claro, que ela nos vai ajudar nós não somos inimigos dela ou somos?

**Kai:** Claro, nós não somos inimigos dela!

**Ray:** Mas, há 1 problema e se a gente não encontrar nunca mais o Tyson?

**Max:** Vira, para lá essa boca e que não rogue pragas!

**Kenny:** Pois, a gente vai encontra-lo!

**Ayleen:** Eu, espero bem que sim!

Passado 1 bocados dirigem-se todos para casa de Vanessa………..

**Vanessa**: Oi, que fazem por aqui posso saber?

**Todos:** Vie-mos pedir ajuda para encontrarmos o Tyson!

**Vanessa:** Ok!

**Ayleen:** Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Todos:** Que foi Ayleen?

**Ayleen:** Olha, o Tyson Ali!

**Todos:** Pois é, como nos podes-te fazer isto Vanessa?

**Ayleen:** É hoje, que vais levar 1 sova minha! (Ayleen disse isto com 1 cara mesmo furiosa)

**Vanessa:** Queres, andar á porrada por mim tudo bem!

E nisto as 2 começam a puxar cabelos, a dar murros enfim tudo e mais alguma coisa que possam imaginar…………

**Todos:** Já chega, vocês não podem andar á porrada também que a Vanessa traiu a nossa confiança mas não é a bater que as coisas se resolvem!

**Ayleen:** Ai não, então ela que explique porque fez isto e porque o Tyson alterou o seu estado desde há 2 dias atrás!

**Vanessa:** Eu, fiz isto porque perdi e eu odeio perder!

**Ayleen:** Vais ver, e que fizes-te ao Tyson para ele ter ficado daquele estado há 2 dias?

**Vanessa:** Nada, se ele veio para minha casa foi porque quis!

**Cloe:** Nós, não somos parvos se ele veio foi por influência não é?

**Vanessa:** Não, ele veio porque quis não foi por minha causa!

**Kaira:** Eu, não sou estúpida ele veio por tua culpa porque era suposto nesse ele voltar connosco para casa!

**Meygan:** Concordo, com a Cloe e a Kaira ele foi influenciado por ti e passámos 1 mau bocado porque não sabíamos que ele estava aqui e a partir de hoje não tens mais a minha confiança!

**Kai:** Comigo, nunca mais contas Vanessa isso te garanto!

**Kenny:** Comigo, também não!

**Max:** Nem, comigo!

**Ray:** Nem, comigo!

**Ayleen: **Meu, querido vamos embora agora que já te descobrimos onde estavas agora vamos todos para casa!

**Tyson:** Sim, vamos já estava cheio de saudades tuas! (Tyson disse isto com 1 dar de alivio de sair dali)

**Cloe:** vamos, embora porque nunca mais venho a esta casa!

**Kaira:** Nem, eu!

**Meygan:** E, eu muito menos!

**Kai:** Bem, pessoal vamos sair daqui porque se faz tarde!

E todos saíram de casa a Vanessa contentes por terem o Tyson de volta.

Fim do capítulo e que irá Vanessa aprontar mais para ficar com seu bombom?

Se quiserem saber não percam o próximo capítulo que é: **Tyson não tem descanso**


	21. tyson não tem descanso

**Tyson Não Tem Descanso**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Para encontrarem o Tyson as New Angels e os Bladebreakers pedem ajuda á Vanessa indo a casa dela e encontram o Tyson lá e nisto Vanessa e Ayleen começam á luta.

**Ayleen:** Tyson. Estou muito desiludida contigo, como foste capaz de ir para casa daquela desavergonhada?

**Tyson:** Mas, eu não sei como fui lá parar de manhã quando acordei estava lá!

**Ayleen:** Não, me digas que foste parar lá sozinho?

**Tyson:** Eu digo que não sei, é porque sei!

**Ayleen:** Chega, tu não queres admitir que foste lá por vontade própria eu vou-me embora para o Japão sitio de onde não devia ter saído!

**Tyson:** Nãooooooooooooooooo (Tyson isto quase a chorar)

**Cloe:** Não, te vás embora por favor Ayleen!

**Kaira:** A sério, não te vás embora ele não merece isso Ayleen!

**Kai:** Concordo, tu não podes ir embora assim acho que não está certo!

**Ray:** Vais, fazer com que a Vanessa se sinta mais feliz e que possa disputar o Tyson outra x!

**Max:** Não vais, assim quem iria animar as raparigas quando tivessem tristes?

**Kenny:** Não, podes fazer isso pois ias fazer a pior asneira da tua vida!

**Meygan:** Vês, não faças isso a sério!

**Ayleen:** Entendam, 1 coisa fui traída e não aguento mais estar aqui ao pé do Tyson porque iria ser difícil para mim vê-lo todos os dias!

Entretanto Vanessa e Natalie estão num café e entretanto…….

**Vanessa:** Consegui, destruir o namoro deles agora só falta eu aproximar-me mais do Tyson e pronto está tudo feito hehe!

**Natalie:** Eu, acho que não vai ser assim tão fácil porque eles gostam muito 1 do outro!

**Vanessa:** Mas, esta é a altura ideal ela vai para o Japão e eu tenho que aproveitar!

**Natalie:** Está bem, mas não te esqueças que ela pode descobrir a verdade de alguma maneira!

**Vanessa: **Só, se tu lhe fores contar porque tu és a única que sabe da poção do amor!

**Natalie:** Da, minha parte ela não vai saber!

**Vanessa:** Espero, bem que sim senão estás tramada comigo!

E em casa dos bladebreakers e das New Angels……….

**Ayleen:** Bem, pessoal adorei conhecer-vos e estar este tempo todo com vocês! (Ayleen disse isto a chorar muito)

**Todos:** Não, pode ser tens de ficar não vais por favor!

**Ayleen:** Mas, eu fui traída não posso olhar mais para aquele porco!

**Todos:** Ayleen, tens de reconsiderar tu fazes falta aqui!

**Ayleen:** Não, faço nada eu vou telefonando para aqui para dar notícias!

**Todos:** Tu, é que mas nós achamos que é 1 disparate ires assim de repente!

**Ayleen:** Mas, se eu vou dando notícias não há problema!

**Todos:** Ok, tu fazes aquilo que quiseres!

**Ayleen:** Bem, vou agora apanhar o táxi alguém que vir comigo no táxi até ao aeroporto?

**Todos:** O, Tyson vai contigo!

**Ayleen:** Não, se eu estou chateada com ele não quero que ele venha vem tu comigo até ao aeroporto Cloe!

**Cloe:** Ok!

Bem e o capítulo chegou ao fim mandem-me reviews e não deixaem de ler o próximo que é: A Ayleen partiu á que aproveitar.


	22. a ayleen partiu á que aproveitar

**A Ayleen Partiu á que Aproveitar**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Ayleen fica mesmo chateada por o ter encontrado na casa de Vanessa e fica chateada com ele porque ele não quer admitir que foi por vontade própria e parte para o Japão.

**Ayleen:** Cloe, vou ter muitas saudades vossas e nunca me vou esquecer de vocês! (Aylenn disse isto a chorar bastante)

**Cloe:** Nós, também vamos ter muitas saudades tuas e vais fazer-nos muita falta Ayleen!

**Ayleen:** Bem, tenho que ir agora obrigado por me levares até ao aeroporto!

**Cloe:** Ok, vai lá e quando chegares ao Japão liga para sabermos se está tudo bem!

**Ayleen:** Não, te preocupes que eu ligo!

A Ayleen partiu e……….

**Cloe:** Bem, pessoal vamos embora agora e eu vou dar 1 raspanete ao Tyson que ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido!

**Todos:** Sim, vamos embora!

E em casa de Vanessa……………

**Vanessa:** Vou, agora ter com o Tyson que achas da ideia Natalie?

**Natalie:** Acho, 1 má ideia porque eles estão super irritados contigo e não te querem ver á frente!

**Vanessa:** Mas. Eu quero falar com o Tyson para a gente tentar alguma coisa!

**Natalie:** È, assim tu é que sabes!

**Vanessa:** Bem, adeus vou agora mesmo lá!

Entretanto em casa Dos Bladebreakers e das New Angels……….

**Cloe:** Tysonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Tyson:** Diz, Cloe!

**Cloe:** Vis-te, o que fizes-te por tua causa a Ayleen foi para o Japão!

**Tyson:** Mas, eu não sei como fui lá parar porque ninguém acredita em mim?

**Kaira:** Porque, isso é impossível!

**Meygan:** Claro, isso é impossível tu não fos-te para lá de voo pois não?

**Tyson:** Pois, não mas não sei como fui lá parar!

**Kai:** E, nós somos estúpidos tu foste lá porque quiseste Tyson!

**Ray:** Nem, mais tu foste por vontade própria e não queres admitir!

**Max:** concordo, com o Kai!

**Kenny:** E, eu também concordo com o Kai!

**Cloe:** Alguém, está a tocar á porta vou ver quem é

Cloe abre a porta e……….

**Cloe:** Vanessa, que fazes aqui a gente fomos claros quando dissemos que não te queríamos ver mais á nossa frente!

**Vanessa:** Mas, eu vim falar com o meu bombom!

**Kaira:** Tu, deves ser parva ou então fazes-te!

**Meygan:** Também, acho tu deves ser mesmo parva ou então fazes-te!

**Kai:** A. Tua sorte é que o Tyson foi dar 1 volta senão íamos esclarecer como ele foi parar a tua casa!

**Ray:** Eu, estou curioso para ver como ele foi parar a tua casa!

**Max:** Eu, também estou curioso só por acaso!

**Kenny:** Mas, tu és mesmo idiota mas hás-de pagar por isto que estás a fazer ao Tyson!

**Vanessa:** Mas, eu não fiz nada de mal a ele!

**Todos:** Ai não? (Fizeram esta pergunta bastante furiosos)

**Vanessa:** Não, se ele esteve em minha casa foi porque quis!

**Todos:** Não, sejas burra porque nós sabemos muito bem que deves ter culpa no cartório!

**Vanessa:** Ai tenho, hão-de dizer onde tenho!

**Todos:** Porque, achamos muito estranho ele estar ao pé da janela do teu quarto a tentar sair de lá do quarto!

**Vanessa:** Eu, estou completamente inocente!

**Todos:** Até, ver estás agora se a gente descobre que não estás vai haver chatice!

**Vanessa:** Está bem!

**Todos:** E, agora sai daqui porque não te queremos ver mais á frente!

**Vanessa:** È, para já!

E o capítulo chegou ao fim mandem-me reviews e não deixem de ler o próximo que é: **Tyson em sarilhos**


	23. tyson em sarilhos

**Tyson Em Sarilhos**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Ayleen parte para o Japão e os bladebbreakers e as New Angels ainda não sabem como Tyson foi parar a casa de Vanessa e pensam que Tyson está a mentir quando diz que não sabe como foi lá parar e Vanessa tenta aprontar mais 1 das dela.

Na manhã seguinte……….

**Cloe:** Mas, quem será a estas horas? ( Cloe dizia isto enquanto bocejava porque o telefone estava a tocar e ela tinha sido acordada pelo telefone)

**Cloe:** Estou, quem fala?

**Ayleen:** Sou, eu a Ayleen desculpa estar a ligar a estas horas mas ontem n tive tempo de ligar!

**Cloe:** Mas, está tudo bem chegas-te bem ao Japão?

**Ayleen:** Sim, estou bem e cheguei bem ao Japão e vocês comos estão as coisas por ai?

**Cloe:** Mal, a Vanessa quer vir se nos enerva!

**Ayleen:** Mas, ainda não sabem como o tyson foi lá parar eu acho que foi por vontade própria!

**Cloe:** Talvez, mas a gente vai tirar a história toda a limpo tu é que devias fazer isso não devias ter ido para ai!

**Ayleen:** Mas, eu vim porque acho que ele foi por vontade própria!

**Cloe:** Mas, ele pode estar inocente!

**Ayleen:** duvido, ele foi porque quis Cloe!

**Cloe:** tu, sabes lá se ele foi por vontade própria ou não a Vanessa também pode ter culpas no cartório!

**Ayleen:** Achas?

**Cloe:** Acho, bem vou desligar tenho que ir fazer o pequeno almoço para a malta toda!

**Ayleen:** Ok, adeus!

Passada 1 bocado…….

**Kaira:** Oi, novidades da Ayleen tens Cloe?

**Cloe:** Tenho, acabei de falar com ela agora ao telefone!

**Kaira:** E, que disse ela?

**Cloe:** Pensa, que o tyson foi para casa da Vanessa por vontade própria!

**Meygan:** Oi, que falam vocês?

**Kaira:** Sobre, a Ayleen!

E nisto Vanessa liga para o telemóvel de Tyson……….

**Tyson:** Que, queres de mim já não basta aquilo que me fizes-te?

**Vanessa:** Bem, ter comigo agora tenho que falar contigo!

**Tyson:** Sobre, o quê?

**Vanessa:** Se. vieres logo vês o que tenho que falar contigo!

**Tyson:** Ok, eu vou agora para ai!

**Kai:** Onde, vais Tyson?

**Tyson:** Vou, a 1 sitio não me demoro!

**Ray:** E, que sitio é esse?

**Tyson:** Não, é da tua conta Ray!

**Max**: È que não seis e sabes mas daqui a nada vamos treinar!

**Kenny:** Sim, não te despachas não teinas hoje!

E Tyson chega a casa de Vanessa……….

**Vanessa:** Oi, meu bombom!

**Tyson:** Oi, mas que queres de mim afinal?

**Vanessa:** Como, tu sabes eu amo-te e é assim eu queria saber se tenho alguma hipótese (Vanessa tentava distrair o Tyson para pôr outra x a poção de amor na caneca dele)

**Tyson:** Claro, que não tens porque eu amo a Ayleen!

E nisto Tyson bebe a poção e ………

**Tyson:** Meu, bombomzinho vamos para o teu quarto?

**Vanessa:** Sim, vamos o meu quarto!

E vão para o quarto e……….

**Tyson:** Meu amor, não vamos parar agora( eles estavam a fazer sexo)

**Vanessa:** Ok, mas estás a gostar meu amor?

**Tyson:** Estou, a adorarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

**Vanessa:** Ainda, bem!

Fim do capítulo e agora será que os Bladebreakers e s New Angels vão descobrir que o Tyson está enfeitiçado?

E Tyson conseguirá livrar-se de Vanessa?

Para descobrirem isso não percam o próximo capítulo que é: **A verdade Está muito longe de se descobrir**


	24. a verdade está muito longe de se descobr...

**A Verdade Está Muito Longe De Se Descobrir**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Ayleendá notícias e os bladebreakers e as New Angels dão 1 raspanete a Tyson por a Ayleen ter ido para o Japão e Vanessa pede a Tyson para ir a casa dela.

Em cada de Vanessa…………

**Tyson:** Mas, que é sito que faço aqui Vanessa?

**Vanessa:** Mas, tu és parvo estás aqui porque vies-te ter comigo ontem á noite não te lembras?

**Tyson:** Não, me lembro de nada estou completamente baralhado e quero sair daqui agora!

**Vanessa:** mas, a noite de hoje não significou nada?

**Tyson:** Não, me lembro do que aconteceu hoje á noite!

**Vanessa:** Tu, estás a gozar (Vanessa fez esta pergunta mesmo com cara de choro)

**Tyson:** Não, estou nada se tivesse mas não estou!

**Vanessa:** Tyson, tu és 1 idiota como podes dizer que não te lembras da noite?

**Tyson:** Já chega, afinal como vim cá parar e ficar cá a noite toda posso saber?

**Vanessa:** Tu, vies-te ter comigo ontem á noite e eu não estava á espera!

**Tyson:** mas, como foi isso possível?

**Vanessa:** Não sei!

**Tyson:** Isto, é muito estranho!

**Vanessa:** tu lá sabes!

Em casa dos Bladebreakers e das New Angels……….

**Cloe:** Eu, acho que a história do Tyson está muito mal contada e tu Meygan que achas?

**Meygan:** Eu, também acho que sim a gente devia era investigar a casa da Vanessa se foi lá que encontramos o Tyson!

**Kaira:** Bem, eu acho que devíamos ir a casa da Vanessa e depois logo se vê!

**Kai:** Sim, também acho que era 1 bom princípio ir a casa da Vanessa!

**Ray:** Mas, a casa da Vanessa é 1 pista mas podemos ter mais sítios onde procurar alguma coisa que tenha alterado o estado do Tyson!

**Max:** E, se não encontrar-mos nada?

**Kenny:** Se, não encontrar-mos nada vai ser mais difícil para nós termos pistas!

Entretanto chega a Natalie…….

**Natalie:** Oi, então que estavam a falar?

**Cloe:** Estávamos, a falar acerca da história do Tyson está muito mal contada não achas?

**Natalie:** Sim, eu acho que está muito mal contada!

**Meygan:** Mas faz-me confusão como o Tyson foi capaz de ir para casa da Vanessa!

**Kaira:** Simples, ele foi com ela depois de nós termos saído do zoológico é a única hipótese

**Kai:** Mas, e se a Vanessa o obrigou?

**Ray:** Pois. Há sempre essa possibilidade!

**Max:** Claro, mas vai ser grave se ele foi por vontade própria!

**Kenny:** Pois, eu vou ter muita pena da Ayleen!

**Natalie:** Mas, afinal quando vamos procurar as pistas?

**Cloe:** Agora, vamos agora mesmo!

Bem o capítulo chegou ao fim mandem-me reviews e não deixem de ler o próximo que é: **O Arrependimento De Vanessa**


	25. o arrependimento de vanessa

**O Arrependimento De Vanessa**

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Tyson não se lembra da noite anterior eVanessa fica chateada por ele não se lembrar da noite e os Bladebreakers e as New Angels acham estranho a história do Tyson.

Em casa de Vanessa…….

**Vanessa:** Tyson, tenho que te confessar 1 coisa mas prometes que não ficas zangado comigo?

**Tyson:** Diz, lá o que tens para confessar!

**Vanessa:** Eu, pus 1 poção de amor na tua caneca 2 x por isso é que estavas tão estranho desculpa Tyson estou muito arrependida disso!

**Tyson:** tudo bem, mas e agora a Ayleen será que te vai perdoar?

**Vanessa:** Não, sei acho melhor ires para casa e ligares para ela e serem os 2 muito felizes!

**Tyson:** Sim, vou agora mesmo para casa quero falar com ela e pedir-lhe em casamento eu amo-a muito Vanessa!

**Vanessa:** Fazes, bem Tyson espero que sejas muito feliz com ela!

Tyson foi para casa e……….

**Cloe:** Tyson, onde andas-te?

**Tyson:** Tive, a falar com a Vanessa tenho que vos dizer 1 coisa!

**Kaira:** O, quê que tens para nos dizer?

**Tyson:** A. Vanessa pôs 1 poção de amor para me apaixonar por ela e tenho que telefonar á ayleen e quero mesmo casar com ela!

**Meygan:** Boa, faz isso vocês merecem ser muitos felizes!

**Tyson**: Também, acho!

**Kai:** Muitos, parabéns noivo!

**Tyson:** Obrigado!

**Ray:** Quem, diria que isto ia ter 1 final feliz!

**Tyson:** Pois, quem diria!

**Max:** Bem, e se a Ayleen não aceitar?

**Kenny:** Claro, que aceita!

**Tyson:** Espero, bem que sim!

Tyson foi, telefonar para Ayleen e……….

**Ayleen:** Estou, quem fala?

**Tyson:** È, o Tyson olha queria dizer que a Vanessa confessou que pôs 1 poção de amor na minha caneca para me apaixonar por ela e queria perguntar se te querias casar comigo eu amo-te imenso Ayleen!

**Ayleen:** Bem, estou sempre palavras aceito Tyson eu também te amo imenso e quando chegar a Portugal tenho que falar com a Vanessa!

**Tyson:** Ok. então vens quando?

**Ayleen:** Em, principio amanhã estou ai!

**Tyson:** Mas, durante a próxima semana temos que tratar das coisas para o casamento!

**Ayleen:** Claro, bem vou fazer as malas para chegar cedo amanhã!

**Tyson:** Ok, Adeus!

**Ayleen:** Adeus, meu querido!

E nisto Max teve a ideia de ir ter com a Natalie para dizer aquilo que sentia por ela pois não aguentava mais

**Max:** Oi, olha Natalie tenho que te dizer 1 cosia!

**Natalie:** O, que tens para me dizer?

**Max:** Eu, amo-te muito Natalie e nunca tive coragem para te dizer isto e queria saber se tenho alguma hipótese contigo!

Natalie: tens, eu também amo-te desde o 1º dia que te vi!

E nisto Max e Natalie e Max dão 1 beijo muito apaixonado………

Bem o capítulo chegou ao fim se gostaram não percam o próximo que é: **O Início De 1 Vida Muito Feliz**


	26. o inicio de 1 vida feliz

**O Início De 1 Vida Feliz**

Bem antes de começar a escrever o capítulo tenho 3 coisas a dizer.

**1ª:** Obrigado Vampire Pheonix e Hikary-HilaryChan pelas ideias que deram para este capítulo!

**2ª:** Este capítulo e dedicado á Vampire Pheonix e á Hikary-Hilary-Chan!

**3ª:** Este vai ser o último capítulo desta fic. Por vou ter exames nacionais de português e de matemática em Junho, testes e provas globais em Maio por isso não vou ter tempo para escrever talvez em Julho volte com 1 fic. De hentai!

**No Capítulo Anterior: **Os Bladebreakers e as New Angels finalmente descobrem a verdade e Tsyon pede Ayleen em casamento e Max Naalie começam a namorar.

Ayleen chega a casa de Vanessa e…………

**Ayleen:** Oi, olha queria dizer que fiquei 1 pouco surpreendida contigo mas mesmo assim quero continuar a ser tua amiga pois se fosse eu a estar no teu lugar se calhar fazia a mesma coisa!

**Vanessa:** Ok, obrigado por me compreenderes!

**Ayleen:** Bem, agora tenho de ir!

**Vanessa:** Então, adeus!

**Ayleen:** Adeus!

Passado 1 semana chega o dia do casamento…….

**Ayleen:** Bem, já estou tão atrasada tenho que me despachar!

**Cloe:** Calma, ainda faltam 2 horas!

**Ayleen:** Mas, ainda falta arranjar-me!

**Cloe:** Calma!

E já fora da igreja……

**Vanessa:** Bem, Tyson vou partir!

**Tyson:** Nãooooooooooooooo por favor não faças isso!

**Vanessa:** tem, de ser eu não faço aqui nada!

**Tyson:** Por, favor não te atires do precipício!

**Vanessa: **tem, se ser!

**Tyson:** Ajudem-me, meninos rápido!

**Todos:** Vanessssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nãooooooooooooooooo façasssssssssss issooooooooooooo!

**Ayleen:** Mas, que se passa aqui?

**Kai:** A, Vanessa quer se atirar do precipício abaixo!

**Todos:** Vanessa não!

**Vanessa:** Adeus!

Vanessa acaba por morrer o casamento realizou-se e estavam todos no copo de água e…….

**Cloe:** Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Kaira:** Que, foi Cloe?

**Cloe:** As, águas estão prestes a rebentar!

**Meygan:** Rápidos vamos todos para o hospital!

E todos foram para o hospital Cloe e Kai tiveram o filho Kaira e Ray viveram felizes para sempre Meygan e Kenny também Tyson e Ayleen também e Natalie e Max também

Bem agora despeço-me até 1 dia destes brevemente terão noticia minhas!


End file.
